Histoire d'un poppy
by vaunie5962
Summary: OS inspiré de plusieurs histoires vraies et vécues. Poppy  surnom que je donne à mon chien. Donc vous l'avez deviné c'est l'histoire d'un chien qui est recueilli par le couple Derek/Spencer donc slash, si vous n'aimez pas, passez. PDV... Du chien.


_Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par une visite à la SDA aujourd'hui. Ca m'a fendu le coeur de voir tous ces petits animaux ainsi abandonnés. Ma soeur va prendre un petit chien lundi. Donc voilà d'où m'est venue l'idée. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'images du chien de Derek. Donc la race citée ici est ma favorite: un labrador chocolat. PDV... Du chien._

Des jours, des semaines que je suis ici? Je ne le sais pas. Je ne sais rien. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Où je suis. Je suis dans une grande boîte avec ce qui ressemble à des bâtons et de temps en temps, on m'ouvre une miniscule porte pour pouvoir sortir. Prendre l'air. Croiser des regards humains qui semblaient m'aimer. Mais qui repartaient finalement, sans moi. Me laissant gémir et me demander pourquoi on me laissait comme ça, ici, seul, entouré d'amis plus gros que moi ou encore plus petits mais que je ne peux que très peu approcher, comme ils ne sont pas avec moi.

Tout le temps, j'entends leurs cris. Je leur réponds. Ils sont comme moi: ils veulent juste des câlins et de l'affection. C'est tout. Alors pourquoi personne ne peut m'aimer moi aussi?

Pendant un petit laps de temps, j'en ai eu de l'amour et de l'affection. Des gens qui m'aimaient, qui me câlinaient. Je pensais bien leur rendre. Je pensais que c'était assez. Mais apparement non puisqu'un jour, on vint me chercher dans mon panier. J'entendais ma petite maîtresse crier et pleurer. Je ne comprenais rien. Elle me prit à un moment dans ses bras, continuant à pleurer et comme je faisais toujours, je lui lêchais le visage pour la réconforter. Mais rien ne semblait la calmer. C'était tout bizarre.

Puis on m'ôta de ses bras. Le papa me fit monter dans sa voiture. Je regardais le paysage à travers la vitre de la voiture. C'était tellement mignon. Des arbres, des arbres, du soleil. J'étais tout content, je me disais chouette une sortie en plein air avec mon maître: c'était tellement bien.

Puis la voiture s'arrêta. On me fit descendre. Mon maître m'emmena dans une grande pièce où des gens attendaient. J'entendais déjà des aboiements et je me suis dit chouette, chouette, plein de nouveaux amis pour moi.

Puis mon maître sortit... Sans moi! Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi me laissait-il là? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Je voulais lui courir après comme je faisais avant quand il sortait. Mais quelque chose me retenait. Des bras que je ne connaissais pas me serrèrent contre un autre humain qui me regardait avec tristesse. Alors je me fis gentil et je lui fis des léchouilles comme à ma maîtresse. Mais lui ne fut pas réconforté car il préféra s'éloigner de moi, m'enfermant dans cette grande cage où je me trouve aujourd'hui.

Des jours, des semaines, je ne savais pas. Je croyais que mon maître reviendrait un jour me voir mais je ne le revis jamais. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui avais besoin d'un câlin.

Puis d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Je remuais la queue et sautais partout. Un grand monsieur aux cheveux courts me regardait avec affection. Il ne semblait pas triste mais il semblait m'aimer lui. Pour le remercier, alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, je lui lêchais le visage en remuant ma queue. Il riait, il riait. Un son si beau que j'avais déjà entendu... Si peu mais je sais que je connaissais ce son. Et j'étais heureux de rendre une personne heureuse.

Pendant un petit moment, je m'assis sur le sol, regardant autour de moi alors que j'entendais cet homme parler à la personne qui s'occupait de moi actuellement. Je ne comprenais rien mais ils semblaient tous deux heureux.

Quand le grand homme me fit monter dans la voiture, j'ai eu peur. Je me suis dit: mais pourquoi? Pourquoi m'enlève t-on à nouveau d'ici. Qu'ai-je encore fait? Mais il semblait insister et finit par me prendre dans ses bras pour me faire asseoir dans un véhicule. De nouveau, des arbres, des arbres et du soleil. C'était beau. Qu'allait-il m'arriver?

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment que je ne connaissais pas. Ca semblait être une maison. Elle me semblait chaleureuse et je me disais que ça pourrait être bien pour moi.

Le grand homme me fit entrer dans la maison, me tenant au bout de la laisse, calmement. Il appela quelqu'un qui se nomme Derek. Un autre grand homme, de la même couleur que moi, se tourna vers celui que j'appelerais mon "nouveau maître". Le grand homme blanc me reprit dans ses bras et m'amena vers l'autre monsieur. Je regardais cet autre homme. Il avait un regard tout triste. Ah non, il faut que je fasse quelque chose! Il me gratta doucement les oreilles, parlant à celui qui me tenait dans ses bras, un certain Spencer. Puis Spencer me tendit vers donc Derek, qui me prit de façon hésitante dans ses bras.

Il avait des gouttes d'eau sur le visage. Il fallait donc que je fasse comme j'ai toujours fait avec ma petite maîtresse: je lui lêchais le visage, enlevant les petites gouttes d'eau. Et là j'entendis un nouveau rire. Un rire de joie. Spencer et Derek firent un geste que mes anciens maîtres avaient déjà fait, mais que je n'avais pratiquement jamais vu. Je glapissais pour réclamer leur amour à leur tout. Un rire de nouveau avant qu'ils ne recommencent leurs caresses à leur tour et m'amenèrent dans un nouveau panier. J'étais tout content de voir que j'avais une nouvelle maison. Je n'osais rien faire de plus que de me coucher et de renifler mon nouveau lit. Il sentait une odeur de chien. Je glapissais de nouveau. L'ont-ils abandonné eux aussi?

Mais en voyant de nouvelles larmes apparaître dans les yeux de Derek, je me dis que quelque chose de triste avait du arriver à ce copain. Il voulait alors sûrement aimer quelqu'un d'autre et j'étais prêt à leur donner.

Je vis leurs yeux me regarder avec amour pendant qu'ils se câlinaient mutuellement puis me donnèrent de nouvelles caresses chacun.

Apparemment j'étais adopté...

_Fin..._

_Poppy= le surnom que je donne à mon chien qui se rapproche du terme "puppy" utilisé pour "chiot" en anglais._  
><em>Comme vous avez du le deviner, j'ai imaginé Derek qui perdait son chien Clooney et donc pour le réconforter, son homme a décidé d'adopter un chien abandonné pour le réconforter. Ma mère en avait adopté un une semaine après avoir perdu notre premier chien mais l'a rendu car elle trouvait que c'était trop tôt. Donc j'ai essayé de m'inspirer un peu de mon histoire et des histoires de chiens abandonnés que l'on peut entendre autour des refuges d'animaux.<em>

_Bon maintenant qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'espère que vous avez aimé._  
><em>Pour la fin de "Justice" et bon week-end à tous!<em>


End file.
